


Dream Team walks into a Bar

by Corgibeandoodles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The amount of fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is incredible, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corgibeandoodles/pseuds/Corgibeandoodles
Summary: The Dream Team walks into a bar, but not the one you’d think. (Which is why it’s still General Audiences)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 49





	Dream Team walks into a Bar

Two years, that’s how long it took Dream to convince his boyfriends to move in with him. Two whole years because Sapnap had to finish up school and George had to complete the contract on his apartment- er, flat as George would always correct them. However, Dream and Sapnap would always call it an apartment just to annoy their British boyfriend.

It took 6 months to get every single piece of furniture to their home or sold/ donated elsewhere. I mean seriously, you really think they’re going to need 3 beds, sofas, and coffee tables; each with its own aesthetic and style? The correct answer is no, they only need one big set of furniture.

It took 18 hours of driving for Sapnap to finally reach Florida after giving his Texan friend circle one last goodbye.

It took 9 hours of flying and 30 minutes of driving a severely jet-lagged George to their home, grumbling slightly about the delayed overlay in New York.

At first, Dream had offered to get them a completely new place but after many late night Discord calls and persuasive texts, the trio opted to just move into Dream’s current home. Besides, it was pretty big and had plenty of space for each of their gaming set-ups.

Unfortunately, as all things go, Dream had forgotten about two tiny details. Some of his workout equipment was going to need to be relocated and he forgot to get both George and Sapnap a house key. Now of course, these two details were mistakenly overlooked seen as the workout equipment, as little as it might be, was in a room by itself and Dream doubted his boyfriends would be going anywhere without him any time soon.

This could also be due to Dream’s brain malfunctioning at the prospect of living permanently with his two boyfriends. All his brain could think of was endless snuggles and contentment. George and Sapnap shared similar sentiments to Dream. Everything was perfect. Until they had to unbox every single piece of stinking furniture.

Work ethics crashed and they all gave up. Dream, George, and Sapnap were all sitting on the floor in the living room, eyes glued to the current Super Smash Bros. mini tournament they’d decided to hold that evening amongst the three of them. It was 2 am EST, pizza boxes and soda cans were scattered about the area. They found the bathroom and a small portion of Sapnap’s clothes in the chaotic mess, but none of George’s. Not that he minded anyway, sweatpants and hoodies were a staple comfort clothing, especially when they’re your boyfriends’.

Now morning has come. Gorgeous early summer sunlight streamed through the windows. They’d all fallen asleep in one gigantic cuddle pile the night before. 

No one wanted to get up until Dream piped up, “okay, that was fun, but you two need to unbox all of your stuff or it’s going out for bulk trash.”

George gasped in mock offense, “are you saying that we’re trash?”

“No, I’m saying you need to organize your stuff or it’s never going to happen. Also, we have a stream tomorrow,” Dream stated plainly.

Sapnap bolted up, his eyes wide as he stared at Dream and George in disbelief. “What?! I thought the stream was scheduled for-“ he cut himself off as he pulled out his phone, “tomorrow,” he groaned.

“Wait, where are we going to put all of our computer equipment?” George asked.

“I think I cleared out some space in one of the bedrooms,” Dream tries to recall.

“Well, how about you work on that while George and I try to find all of the computers?” Sapnap offered.

“Ugh, sounds great, but where’s the coffee maker? My head bloody hurts and I need caffeine,” George said.

Dream and Sapnap snickered at ‘bloody’, it had only been a day or two since George arrived in the states so of course he was going to be using British slang. Unfortunately for those two, George noticed as he began chucking every plausible projectile within arms reach ranting about how he wasn’t poking fun at Sapnap saying ‘y’all’ or ‘ain’t’ on occasion.

One hour, and many flung soda cans later, both George and Sapnap had found their respective gaming setups in the mountain of boxes. George called it Mount Everbox, no one laughed. He pouted a little before thinking up a perfect plan for revenge. Both Dream and Sapnap were taller than him (and made fun of his height on occasion by picking him up), thus, permitting George to set up the perfect prank.

It was midday when George was ready to put his plan into action. The allotted space for gaming was actually Dream’s old workout storage area, coincidentally, Dream had one of those stereotypical chin-up bars hanging from the doorframe. Did Dream ever use it? Nah, it was honestly there for show. After grabbing a step-stool, George carefully adjusted the bar to be a centimeter or 4 below it’s original height.

The stage was set.

Kneeling under the desk, the tricky little George feigned a yelp. Was it a small one? Yes. Was it enough to get at least Dream to come running? Definitely. With Dream’s brain in slight panic mode, he failed to notice the adjustment and as he came rushing in to console George- his forehead hit the bar with a loud smack.

“Oh my word! Dream! Are you alright?!” George feigned concern as he tried to smother his laughter and grin.

“Ow, yes maybe,” Dream lamented in response.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” George cooed.

“Yes please.”

Dream shuffled away from the door frame and to the desk George was plugging in wires for. As offered, George kissed Dream’s hurt head. On a side note, Sapnap had also heard the commotion and was running up the stairs (look, he was on the toilet okay?) to see what was the matter.

Seconds later, Sapnap also smacked his head on the chin-up bar. George couldn’t take it anymore, this was too funny. The unharmed brunette doubled over in laughter.

“I can’t believe the two of you fell for that!” George gasped between laughs.

“Was this because we didn’t laugh at your stupid pun ealier?” Sapnap concluded, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

“Yes, it was.”

“I hate you George,” Dream joked.

“I love you too babes.”

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with me thinking about the “two chickens walk into a bar, the third one ducks,” joke and slight insomnia.


End file.
